Akabane-san?
by Aka-niira
Summary: Bangun dari tidurnya, Karma mendapati bahwa dirinya telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. Apa yang terjadi? /Humor/HAREM!KARMA/One-shot/multipairing/lil shounen-ai/full warning inside/ RnR? Thank you!
Karma?

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Yūsei Matsui**

 _An Akabane Karma_ _fanfiction parody_ _written by Aka-niira._

 **Note/WARNING:** ooc, typos, genderbend, HAREM!KARMA(not really), Slight AsaKaru, Slight NagiKaru, Slight IsoKaru, Slight MaeKaru, Shounen-ai, bahasa, 'should I rate this M' author questioning (tapi tenang saja, tidak separah yang dikira

* * *

 **Don't like? Don't read**

Ready?

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pening. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda pemilik marga Akabane. Dia tak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, namun... ia sangat merasa pening sekali. Mungkin karena ia kurang tidur? Ah, tapi ia sudah sering melakukan itu, barukah terkena efeknya sekarang? Entah. Merentangkan tangannya karena pegal, lalu membiarkan suara menguap kecil keluar dari mulutnya, pemuda itu lalu bergegas—

—Tunggu dulu.

Karma merasa ada yang aneh dengan suara menguapnya yang tadi. Suara yang biasanya terdengar sangat keren, dan tak lupa dapat juga membuat orang ingin melancarkan tamparan langsung pada wajahnya bila diatur dengan volume yang tepat itu berubah. Terdengar lebih tinggi. Terdengar lebih mencekit. Terdengar lebih... _feminin._

Merasa aneh dengan itu, Karma mencoba berbicara, mengeluarkan suara-suara halus, sedang, bahkan hingga berteriak kecil—untung saja kedua orang tuanya sudah berangkat kerja, kalau tidak, ia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit mental sekarang.

Dan benar saja.

Suaranya memalukan.

Ketika ia mencoba berbicara biasa, suaranya seperti naik tahap tingginya. Tak lupa suara parau yang terdengar aneh dari biasanya. Aneh sekali. Setidaknya, aneh **baginya**.

Ketika ia mencoba berteriak, suaranya melengking hebat. Tidak seperti biasanya, suara 'serak-serak basah' dari tenggorokannya sudah hilang.

Bahkan, ia mencoba mendesah. Hasilnya?

—seperti _video_ yang sering ditonton Okajima.

 _Bah,_ mungkin ia terkena dampak dari suatu kegiatan hormon di dalam tubuh, atau karena cuaca pancaroba yang berpengaruh pada pita suara. Ah, entahlah. Yang penting, sekarang ia harus bergegas bangkit dari kasur tidur empuknya dan bergegas menemui teman yang ia janjikan waktu untuk belajar bersama.

Mengerang sedikit, ia memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing dengan tangan kirinya. Ah, _kuso_ , makin pening saja kepalanya karena sudah memaksa mendengar suara baru yang menginvasi pita suara. Ia mengacak-ngacak surai merahnya secara abstrak, lalu menarik tangannya ke arah bawah, bawah, bawah, bawah, bawaah—

 _Kenapa lama sekali?_

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya yang dipenuhi helaian merah itu ke arah cermin, memperhatikan refleksi yang terpampang jelas di sebuah cermin datar.

 _Gila._

Ia terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang membelai rambutnya yang berantakan setelah bangun tidur.

—sangat. Amat. Terlihat seperti itu.

—karena ia _**memang**_ terlihat seperti itu.

Maksudku, sejak kapan cermin bisa berbohong?

Mata _gold_ miliknya melebar, ia berkali-kali melihat ke cermin, lalu memegang ujung rambutnya yang kini berada jauh di bawah bahu, serta untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia mengeluarkan suara manis miliknya yang baru.

Oh, Tuhan. Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi?

Apa mungkin ini karena meledek penampilan Nagisa? _Hell_ , ia lebih memilih untuk mempunyai rambut sepertinya karena surai miliknya kini **jauh** lebih panjang. Atau mungkin karena ia jahil pada orang-orang? Apa 'segitunya Tuhan membenci dirinya? Dengan menumbuhkan rambut dan mengubah suara? Ya ampun, ia sudah bisa membayangkan teman-temannya yang menanyakan _gender_ nya nanti.

—Tunggu.

... _gender._

Karma kembali mengarah ke cermin, meluaskan sedikit pandangannya, sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyusuri bagian tubuhnya satu-persatu. Turun dari parasnya yang tampak tirus, ke bawah, lehernya—oh tuhan, tidak ada tonjolan di sana—dan turun lagi hingga ke dada.

Oh, Tuhan.

... Kenapa tonjolannya malah berpindah ke situ? Berganda pula.

Ukuran... C.

Pupilnya mengecil, jangankan percaya, apa yang saat ini terjadi padanya saja ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa ada gundukan di situ? ... bukan otot. Gundukan ini jauh berbeda bentuknya dengan otot kekar milik salah satu guru kelasnya.

— _Gulp._ Karma menelan ludah—memberanikan diri untuk melihat tonjolan asing dari balik kaus yang ia pakai. Keringat keluar dari pelipis kepala, ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan ragu ke arah lubang pakaian di leher, menariknya dengan mengimpitkan kain itu di antara jari tangan dan telunjuk. Sekali lagi, ia meneguk ludah, aduh, keringatnya bahkan bertambah banyak ketika ia mengerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk memberikan tarikan ringan pada secuil kain tersebut.

"..."

—Ahaha... mungkin cuma bagian atasnya saja. Mungkin dadanya bengkak karena sesuatu? Terjatuh dari kasur mungkin? Bengkak yang _parah_ sekali, ya. Ya, benar, mungkin hanya bagian atasnya, bagaimana kalau **bagian bawahnya**? —Ppfftt, tidak mungkin ka—

 _Oh, Tuhan._

Tidak ada tenda di sana, bahkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya pun tidak ada. Bukti _kejantanan mutlak_ Akabane Karma, menghilang.

Jika ini mimpi sadarkanlah aku, jika ini akibat maafkanlah aku, jika ini anugerah—kau salah mengerti, aku bukan mereka. Jangankan menyentuh, melihat penampakannya saja, sudah kaget setengah mati.

Kalau ia berteriak, pasti suaranya sangat kencang dan akan mengganggu tetangga sebelah. Dan ia tak mau jika kejadian aneh ini diketahui tetangganya itu, apalagi teman-temannya—

 _Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!_

Suara getaran itu sontak mengagetkan pemuda(?) yang sedang melamun menghawatirkan nasibnya itu. Ah, ternyata itu telepon. Ia meraih _handphone_ yang ia simpan di atas meja tidur, melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya.

—Nagisa Shiota.

 _Ah, sial._

Tangannya bergetar, sungguh, Karma tidak mengira foto kontak pemanggil yang menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang sedang menggunakan baju _maid_ itu akan menakutinya separah ini. _Parah, ini benar-benar parah._

Sebuah ring tinju perdebatan antara 'angkat' dan 'tolak' muncul di dalam benaknya. Kalau ia angkat, suara manisnya akan ketahuan, dan kalau tidak—

—Nagisa mungkin akan datang kemari karena menghawatirkannya. Bahkan, ia akan membawa teman-teman yang lain.

Oke, kalau begitu angkat.

 **["Hei, Nagisa,"]**

 **["Karma-kun? Ada apa? Suaramu..."]**

Kalimat itu membuat Karma tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri,

 **["Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ada apa kau menelepon?"]**

 **["Karma-kun lupa? Hari ini kita kan janji mau belajar bersama Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, dan bahkan, Asano-kun juga ikut, lho..."]**

Si merah terbatuk. Lupa akan janji itu karena kejadian aneh ini.

 **["... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Nagisa. Kau dengar suaraku? Ini akibat dari virus flu yang menyerang—oh, orang tuaku juga sedang keluar, jadi—"]**

 **["Eeeh?! Karma-kun sakit?! Dia sendiri di rumah?! Karma-kun, kami akan ke sana!"]**

 _Pip._

Sungguh, ia yakin bahwa suara yang terakhir itu bukan suara Nagisa. Itu mungkin suara Maehara dan Isogai yang sudah hadir di tempat. Dan sungguh, suara nada putus panggilan itu sangat menakuti mentalnya saat ini.

Kalau kejadian ini ia sengaja, maksudnya, memasukkan batok kelapa ke dadanya dan memakai wig merah untuk rambutnya, maka sekarang ia akan menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menjahili teman sekelas, bahkan Koro-sensei.

Tapi ini bukan. Apa mungkin batok kelapa dan wig dapat menjelaskan mengapa _benda_ nya hilang? Tidak.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan, temannya sudah datang? Cepat sekali! Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut, keringat bercucuran deras, entah kenapa ia sangat ketakutan. Dan ini bahaya, karena setiap ia ketakutan, sesuatu yang _baru_ pastiakan terjadi.

Ia sudah bisa mendengar teman-temannya memanggil dari lantai bawah, itu membuat sang pemilik nama yang dipanggil semakin mencengkeram erat selimut yang menghalangi tubuh. Seruan namanya terus berlangsung, tapi ia lebih baik mempertahankan harga dirinya di sini.

"Karma-kun!"

"Dia tidak menjawab...?"

"Mau cek ke kamarnya?"

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, satu kata;

 _Mampus._

Suara derap langkah kaki menaiki tangga dapat terdengar dari luar. Dan sialnya lagi, Karma tidak mengunci kamarnya. Malah, pintu kamarnya itu terbuka lebar. Karma berdoa, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat, sambil menggigit bibir bawah, semoga mereka tidak—

"Karma-kun?"

Nagisa memanggilnya. Dan suara itu tepat berada di ujung kasur.

"Kau sakit sekali, ya?"

Ada suara Maehara.

"Karma, maaf mengganggu. Tapi kami khawatir,"

dan Isogai.

"Oi, Akabane."

Sial, bahkan si Lipan Junior itu ada di sini.

Karma mencegah badannya untuk bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan, ia mencoba menahan nafasnya sesekali, namun ia tahu bahwa itu mustahil. Teman-temannya sudah tahu kalau ada tubuh yang bersembunyi di balik selimut putih itu.

"...Karma-kun, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Apa kau sudah makan? Akan aku buatkan makanan... dan kalau boleh, aku akan membawa sisanya..."

"..."

"Isogai!"

"Ahaha, maaf! Lagi pula ia sedang sakit, kan? Pasti nafsu makannya turun..."

"..."

Suara decakkan datang dari Asano yang sedari-tadi menahan kesal, "Oi, Akabane. Aku sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Setidaknya, jawablah pertanyaan dari temanmu,"

Namun Karma lebih memilih untuk lanjut bungkam.

Merasa dipermainkan, sang ketua OSIS itu menarik selimut secara paksa,

Dan sialnya, Karma sedang lengah.

Tangan mulus Gakushuu berhasil menarik selimut itu hingga jatuh dari kasur, membuat tubuh Karma yang sedari-tadi ditutup menjadi terekspos sempurna, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Empat pasang mata melebar setelah melihat tubuh _brand new_ sang predator merah.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Mereka telah memandangnya selama lebih dari 10 detik. Dan itu membuat Karma merasa tidak nyaman.

Mereka benar-benar memandangnya, kau tahu? Surai rambut di sekitar kepalanya yang basah karena keringat, _t-shirt_ nya yang longgar karena tubuh yang mengecil, dan tak lupa, ia pun masih menggunakan celana pendek. Pandangan muka yang panik itu juga tak kalah **menawan** bagi mereka.

Ya, bagaimana pun mereka adalah laki-laki yang sudah dan masih menginjak masa puber.

{A/N: YOU READ THE WARNING RIGHT?!}

— _sret!_

"Ah—h-hoi!"

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah, keempat laki-laki yang belum matang itu memegang beberapa bagian tubuh Karma yang halus, menekan dan membuat suara derakan kecil pada kasur.

"Lepaskan! Apa—"

"Diam."

"?!"

"Asano-kun benar, Karma." Ucap Nagisa sambil menggerakkan pergelangan tangan kanan Karma mendekati mukanya, memaksa jemari tersebut mengelus muka Nagisa dengan lembut, "Suaramu, lucu sekali."

Sementara itu Isogai mengelus bagian kaki mulus Karma dengan sangat seduktif, menyebabkan sang pemilik menjadi sangat merasa tidak nyaman, "Karma... kau yang membuatku melakukan ini,"

"Aku setuju dengan ketua kelas dan ketua OSIS," tutur Maehara sambil melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Isogai, tetapi, ia mengelus kakinya lebih jauh daripada pemuda berantenna itu. Semakin. Tidak. Nyaman.

Karma mengerang, kedua pipinya memanas, bahkan jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Serius, ada apa dengannya?_ Mencoba menarik lepas bagian tubuhnya dari kurungan para pria ini. Tapi, tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali, seakan-akan semua tenaganya hilang terhempas oleh angin pagi, "Tch...l-lepas...kan.."

Gakushuu, yang sedari-tadi menduduki tubuh Karma sambil mengunci kepala si surai merah itu dengan kedua tangan di antara leher sang _gadis_ mulai melakukan aksinya, mendekatkan kepalanya ke bagian yang sensitif,

Karma mengerang ketika Asano Gakushuu menjilat lehernya.

"Nh.. A-Asano, hentikan..."

Gakushuu hanya tertawa puas sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Kau curang, Asano-kun. Aku juga mau Karma- **chan** memanggil namaku seperti itu."

"Aku juga."

"Sepertinya kita memiliki keinginan yang sama."

"Semuanya, tenang," balas Gakushuu santai, "Kita akan membuat Akabane melakukan _**semua**_ yang kita mau hari ini."

Pupil mata Karma semakin membulat, "A-Apa?! Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"Jadi kami harus menjinakkanmu dulu? Baiklah."

Mereka menikmati jika Karma tersiksa di atas kasur seperti ini? Mungkin.

Dan dengan begitu, padangan Karma dipaksa untuk di tutup, memaksa pandangannya menjadi gelap, _sial,_ saat ini mungkin jantungnya berkontraksi terlalu cepat, aliran darah bahkan sampai ke kedua pipinya dengan sempurna, membuat kedua pipinya berwarna merah, pasrah dengan segalanya hingga—

' _HAH—'_

Ia terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran, melirik ke sana kemari untuk memastikan keadaan. Di kamar, masih memakai baju, tempat tidur masih rapi, tidak ada bau parfum asing, _oke_.

Lalu meraba tubuhnya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Leher sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak ada gundukan di dadanya, dan helai merahnya pendek. Persis seperti yang ia inginkan.

Lebih?

Suaranya kembali, dan _bukti kejantanan_ nya masih ada.

—plak!

Sakit. Jadi, ia tersadar.

Apa yang ia mimpikan semalam itu? Tautan dari Tuhan agar tidak menjahili orang? Atau malah ide untuk kegiatan jahil selanjutnya? Entah.

Ia hanya fokus pada satu hal,

Yang tadi, hanya mimpi.

' _... syukurlah...'_

.

.

—tapi, ia sedikit penasaran mengenai bagian _klimaks_ nya.

"..."

 _Ah,_ _sial_. Otaknya jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai~

Request dari temen saya, dia _silent reader_ , hope you(all readers) enjoyed!

Oke, maaf kalo sampah ahaha, ini cuma percobaan saya mengubah si Karma—yang mana saya pandang _seme_ abadi, jadi _uke_ lah sesekali... Btw, saya baru 3 tahun menginjak usia belasan, jadi gak bisa buat rate M dulu ohhoh /tampar

As always, Reviews, Favs and Follows will be highly appreciated!


End file.
